There are a number of fish bite alarms or fish hook setting devices. However, alarm and hook setting functions typically require separate non-compatible devices to accomplish both the alarm and the hook set. In addition, many of the bite indicators only work with a particular type of reel, for a particular type of fishing, or for a particular set of conditions. Attaching these alarm devices to the fishing rod can disrupt the natural balance achieved by matching the proper rod to a proper reel and further could be a possible snagging hazard when fighting and reeling in a fish. The art of trolling for fish uses many techniques such as trolling with downriggers, side planner boards, towing top water baits, towing deep diving baits, and towing free line baits, as well as many different weighted baits such as the Carolina rig method, the use of lead core fishing lines, and including the use of multiple rods and lines using different techniques simultaneously. Types of rod holders used in trolling with baits vary as to the trolling technique. Therefore, rod holders are usually pre-chosen and pre-existing on the watercraft used for trolling baits. Hence, a fish alarm system that is contained inside or is also a rod holder is not necessary nor a good alternative to preferred existing fishing equipment such as rod holders. A fish-bite indicator may use a sensor, timer, gated oscillator, and counter, in other words, many sophisticated internal components rendering the indicator very complicated to repair when there is a component malfunction. The noise generated from an engine used to propel a boat when trolling for fish sometimes may become very loud and in some cases the pilot house of the boat and the pilot may be a considerable distance from the alarm system. This leads many to suggest a very loud audible alarm. There are at least two problems with the very loud audible alarm. The alarm could be interpreted by another boat within the audible range of the alarm as a distress signal and the alarm could signal to other boats within the audible range of the alarm that fish are being caught by the boat with the alarm and many boats will move closer to the boat with the alarm causing a disruption of the fishing in the area of the boat with the alarm.
An alarm is needed that may provide for hook setting in the mouth of a fish without an elaborate external spring mechanism. There is clearly needed a simple device that may not encumber the fishing rod and or line while fighting and landing a fish, that is suited to the many techniques employed by fishermen to catch fish, that contains components that can be purchased from several different suppliers in the event that a component should malfunction or brake, and that is extremely easy to use and applies to many if not all types of fishing techniques. A device is needed that requires no adjustments or options except when used in the most extreme conditions where an additional external spring may easily be installed. There is a need for an easy to use, simple fish alarm system for various conditions and requirements.